


Afar

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [4]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afar

He noticed her from afar.

Thus far his stay in London had been mean and trying. He failed in his obligation to Eliza regarding the protection of Beth. Though he never held Willoughby in strong regard, the outcome of the man’s irresponsibility brought ruination to all that he touched.

The threat Willoughby posed to Miss Marianne’s virtue was tempered by Willoughby’s prior intention of proposal. She remained above reproach, yet her sweet disposition was fractured by the libertine’s rejection.

He watched as the two sisters stepped from the curb. Even bereaved, her aura brought light to the bleak London day.


End file.
